


Feeding time

by MoraMew



Series: Hunt, Feed, Pray [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “But I’m hungry again,” Oikawa whines, rubbing his head against Iwaizumi’s thigh. “If you would just fuck me-”





	Feeding time

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about a priest/demon hunting au that souliebird and i talked about before and then saw that "all incubi are tops and succubi are bottoms" post on my dash so...  
> this happened

“Iwa-chan, _please_. I’m so _hungry_. _Please_? Pretty please?”  
  
Iwaizumi feels his heart speed up at the begging and forces himself to keep replying to his email, ignore the tugging on his pant leg.  
  
“I just fed you,” he tells Oikawa, voice gruff, a hint curt from trying to repress the tendril of lust snaking through him.  
  
“But I’m hungry again,” Oikawa whines, rubbing his head against Iwaizumi’s thigh. “If you would just _fuck_ me-”  
  
Iwaizumi huffs and drops his hand to Oikawa’s hair, cuts off the petulant wheedling by running his hand through thick auburn hair and giving it a little tug that makes the demon whimper and push up into his touch.  
  
It _has_ been a few days, Iwaizumi admits to himself. And he can’t let Oikawa get that much more hungry- he’ll just end up trying to hunt and wind up in trouble like last time.  
  
Iwaizumi bites his lip and looks down at Oikawa, takes in the hungry, needy expression on that pretty face. Oikawa whimpers again and he clings tighter to Iwaizumi, grinds down against his foot and whines.  
  
_Shit_.  
  
Maybe he _should_ fuck him. Let him feed on more. Then he wouldn’t be so needy and he’d be able to last longer.  
  
Oikawa whines, upset and starving, and Iwaizumi catches sight of his fangs, the way his eyes have darkened more to black.  
  
God, he wants to see what Oikawa looks like without his glamour.  
  
A whimper and more rutting against his foot. Iwaizumi breathes in deep through his nose and regrets it when he catches hint of the pheromones seeping from the demon, the cocktail of scents catered to his own desire to try to lure him into sex.  
  
Iwaizumi frowns and hits Oikawa lightly up the side of his head, scowls down at him.  
  
“Knock it _off_ ,” he orders.  
  
“I can’t help it,” Oikawa gripes, lips pushing into a pout. “I’m so _hungry_ and my body is just _trying_ to get what it needs. If Iwa-chan would just-”  
  
Iwaizumi cuts him off with a groan and tugs on Oikawa’s hair a little, runs his hand down to cup the demon’s cheek, smooth his thumb across the bone. Oikawa pushes up into the touch greedily, looks up at Iwaizumi with a trembling bottom lip and pleading eyes.  
  
“ _Fine_ ,” Iwaizumi tells him, licking his lips after. “Fine. Just...just give me a second.”  
  
Oikawa’s eyes light up and he practically purrs as he nuzzles against Iwaizumi’s leg. Iwaizumi nudges him off and there’s another pout, easily replaced by an eager little look when Iwaizumi turns in the computer chair and spreads his legs.  
  
At a crook of his finger, Oikawa crawls between them. His hands stay on the floor, all curled up into fists, and his lips part in anticipation, full and pink and so, so tempting. It’s such a pretty picture, made prettier at the flush that unfurls across Oikawa’s cheeks when Iwaizumi pops open the button of his jeans, when he pulls his zipper down. Iwaizumi pulls his cock out and Oikawa whimpers, leans forward with a whine.  
  
Oikawa waits, obedient and well behaved, until Iwaizumi gives him a nod, tells him he can go ahead.  
  
Oikawa crawls forward just a bit more and then his mouth opens, his tongue peeks out.  
  
It always starts out like this. Oikawa being patient and giving little kitten licks to Iwaizumi’s head, his hand wrapped around Iwaizumi’s shaft and his eyes shut serenely as he laps and strokes and mewls and _teases_.  
  
Iwaizumi knows Oikawa isn’t actually trying to tease. It’s more so drawing it out, trying to gather every last speck of lust he can to feast upon. He _knows_ that but it still makes him grit his teeth, makes him want to call Oikawa a little brat and do his own teasing.  
  
But, no. That would make this more than just feeding, push it into dangerous territory. He’s already had precarious thoughts of fucking Oikawa, laying him out and taking care of the demon outside of these little situations. That can’t happen.  
  
No matter how tempting it is.  
  
A moan drags Iwaizumi from his thoughts and he chews on the inside of his cheek when Oikawa nuzzles against his cock, drags his tongue along the underside of it. His skin tingles where that pink, wet tongue traces and Iwaizumi has to grip at the arms of his chair so he doesn’t buck up, rut against it.  
  
Fucking succubus and his natural aphrodisiacs. Stupid, pretty, gorgeous, tempting demon.  
  
Iwaizumi brings a hand to rest in front of his mouth to hide the way his teeth dig into his bottom lip, watches with a pounding heart as Oikawa flicks his tongue at the very tip of his cock, opens his mouth and then begins to swallow him down.  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
Oikawa takes down every single inch, every single centimeter of his cock without a problem, goes until there’s no more for him to take and whimpers around Iwaizumi like he needs even _more_.  
  
If he wasn’t a demon of lust, Iwaizumi would be offended.  
  
But Oikawa _is_ and he’s _hungry_ and the haze in his eyes and the way his throat works around Iwaizumi’s cock in a swallow just makes Iwaizumi want to _fuck_ him.  
  
Iwaizumi breathes in deep and reaches a hand to Oikawa, runs it through that thick hair of his. Some part of him wonders if his hair is the same without the glamour but most of his attention is centered on the way Oikawa pulls off him slowly, dragging his tongue underneath Iwaizumi’s shaft and lifting a hand to stroke him when he can. He pauses at Iwaizumi’s head and sucks on it, cheeks rosy and eyes half-shut as he looks up at Iwaizumi through thick lashes.  
  
“God, you’re so fucking pretty,” Iwaizumi whispers, voice rough and shaking just a bit.  
  
Oikawa’s lashes flutter and he whimpers, surges back down to take all of Iwaizumi again. Iwaizumi grunts and curls his fingers in Oikawa’s hair, resists the urge to buck up into that hot, wet,  _sweet_ mouth.  
  
It honestly doesn’t matter if he rocks his hips up or pulls on Oikawa’s hair to move him like he wants- the demon blows him hard and fast even without Iwaizumi’s efforts, is sloppy and desperate and shaking as he swallows him down. The more Iwaizumi gets worked up, the more needy Oikawa gets, the more frantically he bobs his head, swirls his tongue, strokes his cock.  
  
It’s  _so fucking much_ and Iwaizumi grits teeth so tight that his jaw hurts, buries both hands into Oikawa’s hair as his pleasure builds and rises. A ragged growl rips through him when Oikawa raises his hands and places them on top of Iwaizumi’s, presses down on them as he chokes out a needy little whine.  
  
Fuck me, the motion says. Fuck me, the whine pleads. Fuck me, his eyes beg.  
  
How the hell is Iwaizumi supposed to deny him?  
  
Iwaizumi breathes in deep through his nose, nostrils flaring as his teeth grit and grind together. He curls his fingers tighter into Oikawa’s hair and rocks up, fucks into that wanting mouth in an effort to get deeper into a willing, needy throat.  
  
A moan ripples out from around his cock and that really shatters the lingering self-control Iwaizumi possesses in the face of a starving succubus.  
  
Fast, hard, unforgiving. He fucks Oikawa’s mouth and screws his eyes shut, goes until his toes are curling in his socks and until he throws his head back against the back of the computer chair. Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa down tight against him and nearly whimpers when Oikawa swallows around his cock, groans instead and grinds his hips up against the demon’s face, yanks on Oikawa’s hair as his orgasm rips through him and pleasure roars through all of his senses.  
  
Somewhere above the pounding of his heart in his ears, Iwaizumi can hear the muffled keen from Oikawa, the pleased shout.  
  
Iwaizumi breathes heavily and rocks his hips up once, twice, three times in an effort to ride it out before dropping his hands from Oikawa’s hair. The succubus doesn’t move away but keeps his mouth pressed tight against Iwaizumi, swallows around his cock in an effort to milk every last drop of come from him. Iwaizumi allows it until it becomes too much and then pushes away Oikawa with a shiver, licks his lips at the drunken little coo that leaves the demon.  
  
“Better?” Iwaizumi asks with a pant, tucking his cock away with a trembling hand.  
  
Oikawa nods, drowsy and content and smiling up at Iwaizumi from where he’s still knelt on the floor. He’s such a pretty sight like that, full and glowing from being fed, his hair a mess and looking so fucked out.  
  
Iwaizumi thinks about leaning down and kissing his swollen lips but forces that troubling impulse away, turns instead to get back to his work. Oikawa crawls over to him and rests his head back on his thigh but this time he stays quiet, purring and sleepy as he nuzzles against him like some overgrown cat.  
  
Iwaizumi sighs and shakes his head, lets a small smile curl up on his lips as his fingers fall to rest on the keyboard again.  
  
_The demon you are describing sounds easy enough to banish. I, unfortunately, am preparing for a ritual soon and can’t offer my services. I would like to recommend Father Sawamura instead. You can contact him at..._

**Author's Note:**

> A new note: Y'all, I've gotten so many comments about Iwaizumi banishing Oikawa and I promise that that is not a thing that's going to happen. I suppose I can see where that could be inferred but trust me when I say that Iwaizumi is happy with his demon- even if he pretends that he's grumpy.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
